Talk:Summerset Shadows (Quest)
"Bandit (pre-quest only) Summerset Shadows (during quest and all re-spawns forever after, making a radiant quest to kill the leader of the bandits there impossible to complete)" What exactly is this "sentence" supposed to mean? It doesn't make any sense. : The dungeon spawns "bandits" before you take this quest. After you take / complete this quest it will spawn "Summerset Shadows" which are a type of an enemy. A radiant quest (a type of quest in skyrim) to kill the bandit leader of that dungeon will be impossible to complete.Taltamir (talk) 06:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC) : "This is not a bug, he wanders around the areas of Windhelm. So during the time that has passed by during fast travel he might have just wandered elsewhere." I actually have this bug and sometimes it isn't a bug. If you find that he NEVER moves from that spot in the mountain, he's in the mountain and can't move. I can see him standing there on the ground behind the mountain. I've been looking for ways to get behind the clip zone of the mountain, but can't. If the arrow moves, it's not a bug. Mine never moved, so I went looking in the mountain. You could also wait at his house. The man has to sleep. Unless he's stuck in a mountain. I'm on PS3 and can't just pull him to me. Finishing the Civil War questline moved him back into the city. 02:33, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Glitched quest No matter what I try, I simply cannot get this quest to properly start. I finished off the main quest for the Thieves Guild storyline a while back and then went off to do other things. Tonight I felt like going back to the Thieves Guild and doing some of the "odd jobs" that Vex and Delvin Mallory offer. I did several of those and had no problem with them. But now when I go back to Delvin, he tells me that people are starting to talk about the guild again and that he has a special assignment for me. Okay, cool. Sounds good. But here's where the bug/glitch/whatever comes in: Delvin will go through a couple lines of dialogue, tell me to head to Windhelm, and then... nothing. The dialogue closes itself, no quest is added to my journal, and Delvin will now just repeat the same line over and over. I checked a couple of the wikis and saw that I'm supposed to speak to Torsten in Windhelm. So I went there and tried talking to him, but since there's no quest active I can't bring the topic up with him. I've tried using setstage to start the quest, to move to later portions of the quest, and to even just "complete" the quest altogether. None of that works because the quest never actually triggers. I've also disabled every mod I have installed. I searched around Google about this as well and I seem to be the only one who has ever run into this problem. No mention of this bug on the wikis either. I can't get new quests from Vex either because now she just tells me to finish up the special task that Delvin gave me. UPDATE: It turned out that a quest-related NPC was dead (Niranye). Because of this, the quest would not properly start. I resurrected her in Windhelm and then returned to Delvin to speak with him. This time, the quest started and I was able to complete it with no further issues. Shadowtechnique (talk) 19:01, February 6, 2012 (UTC) bug fix:burining banner freezes game I think i found a way to solve the bug that whan you burn the banner the game freezes,all you have to do is light it on fire,and before the banner completley burns you need to sprint to the entrence and leave the place Glitch with Linwe It says on the quest page that to recover the locket you have to kill Linwe, but this isn't really the case. The quest objective simply says to obtain the locket and doesn't actually mention any thing to do with killing him, after all it's not the Thieves Guilds way to kill. Then again they are a rival guild, so maybe that exempts them from the protection normally offered by that rule. Whether or not breaking in, stealing their loot, burning their banner, and not killing their leader despite getting close enough to pickpocket him is sufficiently intimidating to cause them to disband is somewhat debatable, but I know I probably wouldn't continue to take actions that piss somebody off after they'd done that. I'd always figured it was enough. When I've done the quest I have always just pickpocketed the amulet off of him and I just did the quest the same way again but noticed in my quest journal that it still says I've killed him, even though he's very much alive. I'm not sure if I was supposed to kill him and being able to pickpocket the amulet is the glitch, or if pickpocketing the amulet is supposed to be an option and the journal entry is glitched. Something is wrong though. ClonePatrol (talk) 00:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Quest Start glitch I can't get the quest to trigger, ive tried everything from using console commands to set the quest stage to completing it with console commands to reseting it with console commands. Ive checked all the npcs and they are alive still and even the person you have to kill is still alive. Any suggestions? After I got the quest 'Summerset Shadows' done, I got a new quest from Brunwulf Free-Winter to kill some bandits in the same cave. I was kind of furious to see that the bandits didn't replace the quest enemies Summerset Shadows but suddenly I got this wild idea: why not resurrect Linwe and get the armor once again plus getting the quest done? So I did. Niranye remained a fence after that. I still can buy/sell stolen items to her. However, I wonder...Will this command bug the Thieves Guild questline? What I trully mean is: will the questline just suddenly stop giving me the next quests? I didn't try it yet as I am still decorating the Cistern before I get the questline done. What do you guys think? Merindon1Delicia2 (talk) 16:55, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Merindon1Delicia2